Lotus of Doom
Background story from release: “It’s about time a flower was shown the respect it deserves,” thought Lotus, “and I’m going to be just the flower to do it.” As the weeks passed by, Lotus began working out with all his might (mostly made up of attempts to keep the wind from pushing him around). Lotus’ strength and size increased exponentially – thanks to that awesome flower growth stuff he came across… what was it called? Flower Power or something? – it came time to test his new found strength. “I need an awesome name to go along with my new self… hmm, how about… Lotus of Doom! Yes, perfect. No longer will maidens be given me as a parting gift, I will be taken into battle with the greatest of warriors!” said Lotus… of Doom. Thus, he set out to find a worthy enough warrior whom he could aid in heroic quests. As he entered Starglade an odd silence hushed the crowd. “Ahh, never before have they seen such a magnificent flower,” thought Lotus of Doom. Suddenly he was stopped in his tracks by a might knight whose shining armor all but blinded Lotus of Doom. “Who, strange flower, are you?” said the mysterious knight, “I have a mind to pick off your petals and throw them to the wind if you do not state your business… immediately.” Lotus of Doom gathered up all his courage and said, “I am called Lotus of Doom,” the crowd began to snicker, “and I would like to aid the brave warriors of Vidalia in their valiant quests of honor!” The crowd burst into roaring laughter at this point, unable to control themselves any longer. “You, a flower, help the most mighty warriors of Vidalia? Pshhaaw, what nonsense.” said the knight. “I’ll prove to you I am able,” said Lotus of Doom. “Climb atop my back and I will carry you… nay, I will carry FIVE of you wherever your quests may lie.” The crowd suddenly grew silent again waiting for the knight’s response. “Fine, I shall crush you with the first step. Do not say I didn’t warn you,” sneered the knight. “Come,” he called, beckoning to the four closest warriors, “join me and together we shall see what this… flower… is made of!” Lotus of Doom took a deep breath as the knight stepped up… slowly followed by the four other warriors. They were heavier than he had thought with all that armor, but he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. With a mighty push he raised himself from the ground. The crowd gasped, never before had they seen a single mount carry five warriors at once! The knight, after a moment of silence, removed his helm revealing to the crowd that it was, in fact, the king! "Noble Lotus of Doom, do forgive me… I have not behaved in a kingly manner, from this day forward you shall be named the noblest of mounts and carry only the bravest of my warriors across the lands of Vidalia! Category:Mounts